


Yandere Patton

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Killing, M/M, Patton loves Logan a bit too much, Remy is just mean, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yandere, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Patton knows Logan loves him. He knows they were meant to be but Remy is getting in the way. Patton know a couple of ways to clean out the trash...





	Yandere Patton

Patton P.O.V

Logan Sanders, the most beautiful guy in our school. Well that's my opinion but I'm glad it's no one else. He deserves to be with me. Soon we will get married and none of these brats will get in the way. I wasn't really the popular ones either but soon he will notice me. He will be with me. I am the one he should be with. 

Everyday, I watch him do..well everything in school. People call it stalking but watching isn't like that. Some lucky days, he throws a tissue in the bin and I'll take it to use it over and over. Today was a jackpot however. At football practice, he scraped his knee and needed a plaster. Soon, I thought, he will throw that bandage away and I will have it for my collection. Smelling the dry blood from it. That's not weird is it? 

* * *

 

After school, I checked if Logan had a club. The only day he was off was a Monday but some days he has homework to do. I would love him to help me out with homework. Kissing me on the cheek every time I got it right. This day....this day wasn't like that. He was talking to another guy and it pissed me off. That guy should be me not him. 

I quickly took a photo of that slut and sent it to a friend. They know every one and thing in this school. Things from what hand they write with to what boxers they wear. 

' _That's Rem, He works at the school cafe'_

Shit. That Rem is getting way to close to my love. If he thinks he can just walk in and snatch Logan from me- he's got another thing coming. They look happy. Way to happy. 

A couple of minutes go by before that rat leaves. I watch as Logan walks my direction. Sadly but happily, he doesn't see me watching Rem. That bitch goes the over way. I swiftly run after him but not getting to close.

* * *

 

He walks into the bathroom. Great! Now I can slowly kill him then climb to the roof. There wasn't much people so it would be easy to run upstairs. I watch as he combs his hair in the crappy mirror. Damn, if that was Logan's comb- if only. 

I slowly walk in, plastering a fake smile. If I just make him believe I'm nice then I can kill him and he wont be in the way.

"Hey Rem!" I cheerfully sang as he turned around.

Of course he didn't reconise me. Not like we talked or anything.

"Sorry for asking kiddo" I said, trying to act sad, "I just wanted to know if you were dating anyone?"

The little bitch turned around once more, now having his eyes stuck at his reflection. Why doesn't he answer the fucking question already. He puts the comb down however his body still faces the mirror.

"Gurl, I'm not but I would advise you to stop getting into my business" He said "I saw you listening to Lo-Lo's convo we had..."

How does he- That son of a bitch is telling me to stay out of his business? Excuse me? He's the fucking one getting slutty with my future husband.

"Look kiddo I just wanted to ask"

"Well just go, I don't need your fat ass coming in here and ruining my mood"

Then it finally snapped. I grabbed the knife from my trouser pocket. I shoved it behind my back but he couldn't see it.

"All I want to say is leave Logan alone..."

Rem stared at me for a few seconds before laughing.

"Do you really thing Lo-Lo will date you" He giggled as I tightened my grip on the weapon.

"He would rather date a d-

I shoved the knife through his torso as I covered his big mouth. His eyes went wide until his finally passed out. Done. I took the knife out of him as I went through my plans.

Aha!

Slowly I carried his body to the roof. Luckily we had a lake next to our school so we could throw junk away- just like him. I pushed the body off of the railings however his body fell on the spikes. That was good because it now looks like a suicide...

 

I ran to the showers to get changed and clean. I was so glad no-one was here. It only took a couple of minutes before my clothes and knife were shoved into my bag. I looked in the lockers to find my swimming trunks. That was fine. When I get home I will just burn the objects and it will be fine...until I remembered. If Rem 'Killed himself' he would probably need a suicide note. shit!

I searched my bag until I got to my phone. Then I asked my friend to write me a death note with rem's handwriting and they agreed. They told me to wait a the left-back corner of the school.

* * *

 

Minuets went by. Finally a piece of paper fell from the 3rd window. I ran to Rem's "scene" and shoved the note in his pocket. 

Then at 4:30pm, I left the school and burned all the evidence in the fireplace. 

Soon Logan Sanders will love me....Soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey shadowlings!  
> I'm so tired and I just want to tell you all that you guys have really lifted my spirits when I got really sad so I would love to thank you!
> 
> Also I nearly forgot to post!! Oopsie?
> 
>  
> 
> Please give me some suggestions for other stories!!!


End file.
